


In Good Hands

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Cricket!Rat, M/M, Masseur!Mako, PWP, Prostate Massage, because of who i am as a person, probably a hint of humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: Mako knows just the way toreallyhelp a bloke relax after training.





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Welcome to my 1000% self indulgent fic - I know I said this features Cricket!Rat and it does, but only because I needed an excuse to get him on a massage table :D So I hope you weren't expecting actual sports things happening.
> 
> Thanks to the squad for quick edits, you rock!
> 
> Enjoy

Jamison loved training camp. It meant two weeks spent in a spa resort, doing nothing all day but eating, going to training, playing a few practice rounds and eating again, all-inclusive with no outside distractions. Oh, and of course access to pools, saunas and fancy massage packages. After his accident, Jamison had deemed his barely started career as professional cricket player to be dead and buried - along with all other dreams and aspirations he had ever had. As it turned out, para sports were a thing, they had just never appeared on his radar before. 

So, with the right prostheses, a fantastic coach and a great, supportive team, he was back in the game again, quite literally. They did attract a lot of attention at the resort, and how could they not? Jamison was quite aware that he and his teammates looked like a walking commercial for human spare parts - a complete freakshow of people born with missing limbs, amputees, and also Dave, who had Down’s Syndrome but was wickedly talented both on the bat and the field. Also, Dave gave the most positive pep-talks and most genuine, uplifting hugs, and Jamison thought that all these people staring at his team were not even worthy of being in the presence of the friendliest guy he knew. 

He got better at ignoring it, though. They were really successful in the world of para sports, so successful they got these training camps funded. Which for Jamie meant that after he had showered, he would hop straight down to the spa and get the knots rubbed from his tense body, maybe with something funny like liquid chocolate or warmed honey. Because he got to enjoy that on someone else’s bill, being sponsored for doing something he loved. So he supposed everyone who felt the need to mock them - he wasn’t dumb, he knew how people talked about para sports behind closed doors and sometimes just when they thought themselves out of earshot - were just idiots whose sole physical activity consisted of getting up to get more beer while they watched sports on TV. 

In the end Jamison picked something with _’aromatherapy’_ next to a probably made-up package name, and the receptionist handed him a glass of water with freshly cut-up pieces of oranges and grapefruit in it while he waited for the room to be ready. Really, he loved this place. 

He loved it even more when fifteen minutes later he was lying face down on a massage table. The room was warm enough to make it comfortable being only covered by a towel draped loosely over his hips. Of course there was some sort of music playing Jamison could only roughly categorize as ‘esoteric’. It was just soft, soothing sounds, interrupted - or rather enhanced - by the occasional smooth _’dinnnng_ of some sort of bell. He really couldn’t place it, but it was nice all the same. It got even nicer when a man the size of a goddamn grizzly bear entered the room, making Jamison’s one peeking eye go wide. 

He’d never take the man for a massage therapist - he had hands the size of lion paws, and biceps bigger than Jamison’s head but he wore the pastel blue scrubs all employees here were dressed in. Jamison couldn’t help but wonder whether they had to custom tailor his. Most likely yes, because who had scrubs in size 27XL lying around just like that. 

“Hello. I’m Mako, I will be -”

“Please don’t break me.” Jamison couldn’t help but interrupt. His damn mouth had no filter, and he giggled a bit nervously, turning his head a bit more so he could properly sizeMako up. Jesus, his mountainous size was tempting, and the scrubs nicely showed off a belly that was so wonderfully round... Jamison’s brain very unhelpfully conjured up the image of how sweet it would be to just be splayed out over that. Like Mowgli, drifting down a river while comfortably resting on that bear’s belly - 

Goddammit, his thoughts really were running astray more than usual. He assumed that was the weirdly anti-excited music playing in the background. What relaxed most people just gave his brain permission to run free for the lack of things to focus on. Jamison was just glad he hadn’t said _that_ weirdo thing out loud. 

Mako just replied with a smirk. It made soft wrinkles appear around his dark eyes, and God, why couldn’t Jamison have been stuck with the kind of massage therapist everyone else was hoping for: some young slim female with small, soft hands. That would have done nothing for him, and it would have been way less awkward. 

“Don’t worry, I’m a professional. You’re in good hands with me. Just relax.” 

Well, he definitely had that deep, rumbly voice that made you want to relax. Though Jamison assumed if it had told him to jump naked out the window, he would have at least considered it, too. 

“Or would you rather have someone else take care of you?” 

The question was posed without any notable emotion, suggesting Mako wouldn’t take it personal. Jamison shook his head and pushed his face down into the cut-out on the front of the table again. “No, s’fine, go ahead.” Had his voice always sounded this squeaky?

He didn’t have time to think about it too hard, distracted by the drip of warmed oil between his shoulder blades and down his spine, pooling in the curve of his lower back. Mako’s hands _were_ huge, and wonderfully warm. There was no awkwardness or hesitation in his touch when he spread the scented oil over Jamison’s skin, unevenly tanned and clearly showing the outlines of his uniform. Just confident, sure strokes with two paws big enough to cover the entire width of his back, and Jamison could feel the tension melt off him ten seconds in. 

“Tell me if you want more or less pressure,” he heard Mako say. 

Jamison wanted to respond, but the moment he opened his mouth the man kneaded into the muscles between his shoulder blades in an upward stroke, effectively knocking all the breath from his lungs. It forced out the most ridiculous, but positively surprised ‘oof’-sound from Jamison’s lips, and so he opted for a thumbs up instead. He would have done it with both hands but, well, one of them sat rather uselessly on the counter. 

Usually during those treatments, Jamison’s mind would just turn into a blur of thoughts, one chasing the other but none of them important enough to hold on to. Most people said you were supposed to think of nothing during a massage, but his brain didn’t work that way. He usually enjoyed it anyway, having long accepted that peace of mind was not for him. But then Mako started his procedure, a gentle but firm grip, rubbing out Jamison’s sore muscles alternately with his palms and the heels of his hand, he finally understood how other people could just zone out on a massage table. 

It was absolute heaven. Jamison could only focus on nothing but those broad hands on him working out aches and kinks from his neck to his shoulders to his upper arms and back again. Down his back on both sides on his spine in slow, even motions as if they had all the time in the world. Mako’s thumbs pressed into the dimples right above his towel-covered ass, rubbing out a particularly annoying and tense spot. Jamison wished he could have been at least surprised when he felt a familiar warm sensation spread in his stomach at that. 

At least he was lying face down, he thought, that should spare him from completely embarrassing himself here. With his mind being sufficiently distracted by such outstandingly strong and yet gentle hands, though, his body took over quite easily, reacting to the physical pleasure in the only way it knew how to. 

Jamison could only wonder how his face could still flush when all his blood seemed to be rushing south with concerning speed. It didn’t help that Mako moved to his legs next. He worked on Jamison’s full leg first, rubbing his calf dusted with sparse, blond hair, moving up to a thigh that was rather smooth in comparison. Really, Jamison had no idea how he was supposed to ignore Mako’s hands inching closer and closer to the hem of the towel. The man’s broad fingers could probably close right around his thigh, and Jamison’s cock throbbed very curiously at the thought, trapped where it was between the table and his belly. It was actually starting to become rather uncomfortable, and if he could just have shifted the tiniest bit - but Mako would surely notice that. 

So far the man seemed oblivious, his touch remaining natural and confident as he switched to Jamie’s other leg. There wasn’t a second of hesitation in his touch, but to be fair Jamison couldn’t be the first amputee to land on a massage table in a resort that offered such packages to disabled athletes. Jamison himself had no qualms about letting other people touch the remaining stump - he had too many doctors and coaches and physical therapists to still mind that. But Mako made even that downright enjoyable. 

He knew to spare the deep scar and the few centimeters of mostly numb flesh surrounding it. It didn’t hurt to touch it, it just wasn’t pleasant. Mostly felt like the pins and needles feeling when your leg had fallen asleep, just without a relief. He was also softer on the muscles there that were usually overworked from the extra strain. 

“Good?” Mako asked for confirmation anyway, better to be safe than sorry, and Jamie nodded into the hole his face was stuck in. 

“Yeah s’amazing…,” Jamison all but moaned because he wasn’t in control over his own voice any longer. It was amazing. It really was. Just gentle, kneading touches, knuckles that brushed the inside of his other thigh when Mako dipped between them, and God, Jamie couldn’t help his imagination running wild at this point. The only thing feeling better than this would be two huge hands slipping under that towel to grab his ass and massage it just like the whole rest of his body, and - 

Jamison’s breath audibly hitched when Mako’s hand brushed against his buttcheek. Probably by accident, he thought, until it happened again, just as briefly, and Jamison bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from squirming. Maybe he would have succeeded, but then Mako placed one hand on each thigh, stroking upwards with just the right amount of pressure, and Jamison was pretty sure he squeaked when he broke out in a full-bodied shiver. 

Mako stopped without ever taking his hands off the slim body. “You okay?” he asked, way too calmly for a guy who was responsible for a rock solid erection, to his client’s utter humiliation. 

Jamison couldn’t take this. The pressure on his trapped cock just became too much, and his face was burning as he tried to shift his hips ever so slightly, as if he could somehow hide the movement from someone currently holding onto both his thighs. “Yeah, I… I’m sorry, usually I’m not popping boners for people doin’ their jobs,” Jamison mumbled, cursing his loose tongue during every word. 

Rather than being shocked or disgusted though, Mako just chuckled. “It’s fine, it happens,” he said, and now Jamison could hear something heavier in his calm, deep voice, something that matched his own arousal more, fanning the fire burning between his legs. This time, Mako hesitated for a second before he continued. “So… I do full-body massages, too.”

Jamison blinked stupidly at the floor beneath him, instantly feeling himself break a sweat. He understood that implication, or at least he thought he did, but there was no way Mako had just offered that, unless this was a very elaborate, very real wet dream. Whatever, if this was a dream, he’d go for the full ride. “God, yes, please -” 

He would have found more words to express his enthusiasm, but Mako pulled at his towel and then suddenly Jamison was very naked in front of a very dressed man. Mako let go of him just for a moment, reaching again for the bottle of oil to spill a few drops on both cheeks, and then Jamison couldn’t lie still anymore. He lifted his head just to place it on his arm, watching Mako’s movements over his shoulder as if to see if this was really happening. 

Mako let him, barely sparing him a glance before going to town. Jamie stiffled a gasp by biting his own lip when meaty hands dug into his ass cheeks, going about it as methodically as they had with every other muscle in his body so far. His touches were slow and firm, covering everything from his waist down to the crease between ass and thighs, and yet Jamison trembled like a leaf beneath him in the best way possible. It was spectacularly intimate and erotic, and Mako gave him all the time in the world to enjoy it. Jamison just closed his eyes, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. He couldn’t help moving against the touch, and every push back made his hard cock rub against the rough cloth beneath him. 

Jamison was dimly aware that he was panting against his own arm, but he was far beyond caring when a thumb curiously spread his cheeks before warm oil generously dribbled into his cleft. He blushed so fiercely, he might as well have been seventeen and a virgin again. Mako’s reaction was only a low, approving hum. 

It was the most wonderfully tantalizing experience Jamison had ever had - usually, when you were looking to get laid, things got hurried to chase the promised finale. He wasn’t getting laid here, though. This was something entirely different, as if Mako’s sole intent was to rub every inch of him into submission, turning Jamison into a being of pure pleasure, greedily awaiting every next teasing touch. Mako touched him so briefly at first, barely stroking over his twitching hole before traveling down over his taint to gently cup his balls in one warm hand. It coaxed the most blissed out gasps from Jamison’s mouth, and then Mako was back squeezing at his ass again. 

Jamison’s head was swimming with arousal. It felt like too much and not enough at the same time, and Jamison moaned helplessly when Mako’s thumb finally pressed against his hole with more intent, sending electric shocks through the blond’s whole system. He felt so wet and slippery from all the excess oil, it made Mako slide inside of him obscenely easy. Jamison choked on his own moan. 

There was no pain, just the sweet stretch when Mako pushed in past his knuckle that made his body go limp with pleasure. Mako moved inside of him in slow, shallow movements, pulling out only to rub over his soft, pliant hole, slipping his thumb back in just as Jamison felt about ready to beg. He duly noted how Mako’s own breath seemed to be a bit heavier now, though still very much controlled as opposed to Jamison, who was turned into an incoherently moaning mess beneath these wonderfully skilled hands.

Just when he thought that those touches were probably enough to help him get off just by rutting against the towel beneath him, Mako’s free hand slid from his ass down his hip and nudged, beckoning Jamison to lift them - as soon as he complied, unable to do anything else at this point, Mako slipped his arm under him. 

The man didn’t just look insanely strong, he really was. He lifted the weight of Jamison’s lower body up with frightening ease, just enough to make his poor cock lose contact, and the blond whimpered. He didn’t even need to try and support himself in any way, Mako was fine holding his dead weight like that, and God, if that wasn’t the most wonderful feeling in the world. Jamison just let him do as he pleased. So far, everything had resulted in more ecstasy, and he was eager for more. 

Jamison barely had time to miss the thumb pressing inside of him when it was pulled from his hole, before Mako adjusted his grip to push one slippery finger back inside of him, slowly working in a second. They felt thicker than they had any right to be, stretching and filling him _so good_ Jamison wanted to weep. His cock sure did, nudging against a muscled arm, steadily dripping with pre-cum. 

And then Mako finally fucked him in earnest like that, pushing inside Jamison’s greedy, clenching hole with an obscene squelching sound that got the blond flushed all the way from his ears to his shoulders. He should probably be more quiet, but he couldn’t help but whine and moan through the pure pleasure wrecking his slim body. His ass felt so good, getting played with like that, and everytime he tried to move against the intrusion, he found himself restricted by Mako’s firm grip, sending yet another wave of arousal through his body at being so easily manhandled. It left Jamison with no option but to spread his legs and take it, getting stretched open and fucked by thick fingers until he was dizzy with pleasure. “Oh God fuckkk…” he cursed into the table when they found his prostate, rubbing at his sweet spot until his thighs quaked and his moans turned into breathless gasps. “Fuck… oh fuck that’s so good… Mako, I’m gonna…”

“I got you. Just let go.”

It was that dark, rumbling voice that did him in - and Jamison felt an orgasm unlike any other he had ever experienced crash over him. It pulled at his whole body, sending electric sparks through every inch of him. His cock throbbed and twitched, spurting out streams of cum with every relentless nudge against his prostate, and God, it just didn’t end. He came and came, clenching around Mako’s fingers until he wanted to sob from the overstimulation. It felt like being milked dry and he couldn’t stop until Mako stopped, clawing helplessly at the edge of the table. 

Jamison was pretty sure he had a five second blackout or something - his body was completely boneless, shivering with the aftershocks of what had probably been a record-breaking orgasm. Mako had pulled his arm out from under him, and Jamison’s hole felt sadly empty and curiously satisfied in a way he hoped he never had to explain to anybody. 

He wanted to say something smart or witty, but for once there were no words available to him. In fact, the blond was still catching his breath when Mako covered his cooling body with a warm towel, gently rubbing down his back without any pressure this time. “Take as much time to come down as you need before you get dressed.” He squeezed Jamison’s hip one last time in what felt like legit affection, and then he was gone with the soft click of the door closing behind him. 

Jamison only laughed quietly through his exhaustion. He should probably question what the fuck had just happened - if he had accidentally booked the Happy Ending Special, or if Mako did that for fun, if he did it with all his clients, if he was supposed to tip for that extra treatment, and a thousand things more. But right now all Jamison could wonder about was how the fuck he was supposed to ever get off the table and back to his room when his body effectively consisted of only jelly anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, folks, thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you found that enjoyable <3
> 
> You can also come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)  
> 


End file.
